The girls
by Etrigan
Summary: Kuwabara goes into the wrong bar and meets some very secuctive women


2/7/05

The Red Room

Kuwabara is walking down the street when he decides to enter this one place on the street. Inside it's a bar. He orders a drink. As he's drinking it one of the women in the room walks over to him. She's drop dead gorgous, with brown hair and a very skimpy outfit on.

"I've never seen you here before. Are you from out of town?" she asks. "No I'm not. I live right here in town."

"Oh, well that's good. For a second there you looked like a guy with some problems"

"I don't have any problems. I just chose to come here because I've never been here before."

"I know why you look so familiar, I've seen you walking to school with the Urameshi guy."

"You know him?" she asks.

"No. I've only heard about him. He's suppose to be the best fighter in the city. Do you know him?" she questions.

"Yeah, I know him. I'm also the best fighter in the city, next to him ofcourse."

"I see. You must be Kazuma Kuwabara, Right?" she asks.

"Yeah I am."

"My name is Cammy. Would like to come with me in the back? Some of the other girls and I would like to ask you a couple of questions."

"Sure." She leads him past the table in the bar, to the back of the room where she opens a door that leads to a hallway. They walk down the hallway till she stops infront of a door.

"They're in here." She opens the door to a red room; lavished with all kinds cushins and furnature. The carpet in the room is a blood red color. There is a very large red bed at the end of the room. On the bed are three women. They get off of the bed when the two of them enter the room. Two of the girls, one with blonde hair and the other with red, both in skimmpy outfits walk behind Kuwabara and take off his coat. One of the girls that has dark raven hair and a skimpy outfit on approaches Kuwabara with a glass of wine. He takes the wine and begins to drink it.

"This is really good." He says."Thank you" says to the raven haired woman.

"Please sit on the bed Kuwabara." Cammy says.

"Okay." He walks over and sits on the bed. "This is a really soft bed. I could fall asleep right now if I wanted to."

"Then why don't you?" Asks the blonde haired woman.

"What were those questions you had for me?"

"Oh yes, the questions. I almost forgot." say Cammy "We were wondering where you go to school?"

"Why would you want to know something like that?" He asks.

"Just so we know where to find you if we have any more questions later." says the red haired woman.

"I go to the school up the street. Sarasaki High." Cammy walks behind him and starts to give him a shoulder massage. The blonde haired women crawls over to him. She removes one of his left shoe and sock. She starts to a massage his foot while the red haired woman does the same to his right foot.

"So how do you know Yusuke Uremeshi?" asks the raven haired woman.

"Me and him have been friends for years. We're gone through a lot together."

"Do you have any other friends besides YusukeUremeshi?"

"Yea. I have lots of friends. There's the group of guys I hang out with, Kurama, Hiei and a bunch of other guys we met at a tourmament not too long ago." Cammy starts to move her hands from his shoulders to his chest and massages it. The two other girls move from his feet to his thighs. "Wow, you girls are awesome. I wish me and guys had this kind of treatment at the tourament. It would've been great."

"Do you mind if I rub you back?" Cammy asks.

"No. Go right ahead." He leads forward so she she can rub his back. She does.

"Do you want some more wine?" The raven haired woman asks.

"Yea, totally." She gets the wine bottle and pours more into his glass. The blonde and red haired women mover farther up his legs to his nuts and belt on his pants. The blonde starts to in unstrap his belt and then unzips is zipper. Cammy continues to rub his back and then takes off his shirt.

"Would you like to lay down?" Cammy asks.

"Alright." He says. Cammy moves to his side while he lies down. The red haired woman begins to pull his pants off slowly while Cammy rubs his chest. The raven haired woman moves onto the bed a starts to rub his head. The red haired woman removes his pants completly. Both the blonde and the red haired women start to lick his thighs. The raven haired woman takes the glass of wine from his hand and put it on a side table. The heat in the room begin to rise extensivly. The girls begin to remove their outer clothes till they're all only in their bras and thongs. Cammy begins to rub her face into his chest and lick it. The blonde and red haired women lock their finger tips around the elastic of his briefs and slowly pull them off of him, then throw them into the pile of his clothes next to theirs. They begin to play with his nuts and "ya know". Kuwabara basically begins to fall into a state of pleasure. He is the toy of these four women. Because of the intense heat and preasure in the room the women remove their bras and thongs. He soon thinks that this couldn't get any better when the red haired woman winks to the other three. They move away from him and she crawls up from his legs. Her body rubs up against his. His "ya know, does it. As it's happening she licks his chest. She soon stops and pulls away. The blonde haired woman does the same and he does the same to her, as he also does to the raven haried girl and Cammy as well. Kuwabara starts to think to himself, "I'm the luckiest guy in the world, to be wanted by this many women." Cammy smiles at him kisses him all over his face. The blonde and red haired women cling to his legs and start to lick them intencely. Cammy and the raven haired woman each grab an arm and begin to lick the arm they've got. He starts to think that none of this can get any better than it already is again when the door suddenly flies open letting a cool breeze into the room. The figure of a girl stands in the doorway. Her eyes begin to glow bright blue. The four girls on him start to hiss at her. The one girl glares at them. She walks over to them and then her face comes into view. It's Yukina. Kuwabara sees her and becomes very suprised. Yukina puts her left hand on the blonde haried woman and she immeadity starts to get colder and freezes to death on the spot and dies. She does the same to the red haired woman. Cammy and the raven haired woman cling to Kuwabara for protection as they saw the first two women die. Yukina sees what they're doing and ripps the raven haired woman from Kuwabara. She tosses her into the wall and freezes her to death. Yukina turns back to Kuwabara and Cammy.

"You betrayed my trust Kazuma" Yukina says to him with anger in her voice.

"Baby it's not what you think. It was all an accicident, completly." He says in a panic.

"Liar." Yukina rips Cammy away from Kuwabara. She holds Cammy by her neck in the air and freezes her to death. When Yukina lets go Cammy falls to the ground and shatters into what looks like a million pieces. Kuwabara sees what happend. Yukina turns to him with her gentle eyes. He leans back. "Why did you betray my trust Kazuma? Why?"

"Baby, I told you I had nothing to do with it"

"Lies! They're all lies! You've betrayed me for the last time." Her eyes glow the anger bright blue. Kuwabara leans back and cover his eyes. Nothing is happening. Kuwabara opens his eyes and realizes that he's in his bed in his room. There is sweat all over his face.

"Was that all a dream? It could've been. It seemed so real. He falls back onto his pillow. He looks at his clock on his end table and instead of seeing at the time he realizes a woman's thong right beside it. He then notices that his window is also open. "Maybe it wasn't a dream."


End file.
